earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Thara Ak-Var 1
Characters * Linda Danvers * Chris Kent * John Henry Irons Location * Ace O'Clubs, Metropolis, DE * February 2nd 2017, 0027 Local Time VOX Archive * Linda Danvers: footsteps You two are still here, eh? * John Henry Irons: Afraid so, Linda. Clark's supposed to be meeting us to discuss this business with this 'Mobius' fellow. * Linda Danvers: sigh Well, you know him... He's probably busy getting a cat out of a tree or what-not. Want me to get you two a drink while you wait? * John Henry Irons: I'll take a coffee. * Linda Danvers: scoff Okay. Sure... What about you, eh, [Kryptonian]? * Chris Kent: Whoa- chuckle I'll take a beer, sure... chuckle * Linda Danvers: One cup of joe and one bottle of beer, coming up. footsteps * Chris Kent: sigh She's quite the... firecracker. * John Henry Irons: chuckle Do I want to know what she just called you? * Chris Kent: Uh, probably not... Wait, I thought you knew Kryptonian by now. * John Henry Irons: I can read it and even speak a little, but haven't quite figured out how to listen to it... Plus, I'm pretty sure I've never come across that particular word in any of the technical manuals I've read on the Fortress. * Chris Kent: chuckle Yeah, you wouldn't find that term in any manuals... It's a term of endearment... a risque one, but still amounts to something along the lines of 'dear' or 'sweetie'... Actually, chuckle probably closer to 'lover' or there-abouts. * John Henry Irons: Ah, I see. chuckle No need to go on, Chris. I get the picture. * Linda Danvers: clatter, clatter There you go, boys. On the house... Well, on me. Bibbo doesn't like me giving out drinks to my friends. * John Henry Irons: chuckle I appreciate the gesture, Thara... but rustling I can buy the drinks. No need to use your hard-earned tips on me. * Linda Danvers: paper rustling Fine... Hey, [Kryptonian], scoot over, will you? * Chris Kent: chuckle What for? * Linda Danvers: clatter I'm going to join you two. I want in on this action, too. * Chris Kent: chuckle Aren't you working? * Linda Danvers: What? I don't get breaks? scoff shouting: Hey, Bibbo! Yeah, you with the goofy hat! I'm taking a break! * Bibbo Bibbowski: shouting: You just took a break twenty minutes ago! * Linda Danvers: shouting: Yeah?! I'm taking another one! Okay?! scoff Can you believe that guy? chuckle, swig, gulp So... Mobius, huh? Who's he? * John Henry Irons: chuckle Uh... Well, that's kinda what we are waiting for Clark for... Uh, should you be drinking while you're working? * Linda Danvers: It's fine. This stuff hardly registers, and besides swig, gulp the fact I can outdrink anyone here is the reason why Bibbo hired me. Trivia and Notes * Debut of Linda Danvers/Thara Ak-Var and Chris Kent/Lor-Zod. * Story continues from Oracle Files: Strange Visitor. * Story continues in Oracle Files: Hadrian 1 Links and References * Oracle Files: Thara Ak-Var (1/3) Category:Oracle Files Category:Thara Ak-Var/Appearances Category:Lor-Zod/Appearances Category:John Henry Irons/Appearances Category:Ace O'Clubs/Appearances Category:Metropolis/Appearances Category:House of El/Appearances